


Muscles Make a Man

by blueglitters (orionstarlight)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/blueglitters
Summary: Joe punches Adam.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 76
Kudos: 342





	Muscles Make a Man

**Author's Note:**

> this is it this is the entire fic — check out my other serious works if you’re interested :)

* * *

Joe punches Adam so hard his nose breaks and he dies from blood loss.

* * *


End file.
